battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Huang
|race = Asian (Chinese) |occupation = Voice actor, animator, writer (as of BFB), musician (as of BFB) |date_of_birth = March 18, 1997 |youtube = Michæl H |wikia_account = Fotoshop |instagram=fernozzle}}Michael Yiming Huang, often stylized as Michæl, (born March 18, 1997) is an American YouTuber who, with his brother Cary Huang, created and produced the animated web series Battle for Dream Island. He is younger than Cary by two minutes.STREAM: Birthminute stream Characters voiced by Michael Huang Both Michael and Cary Huang provide the voices for the contestants during the series. Michael voices the following characters: Blocky TeamIcon.png|Blocky Bomby TeamIcon.png|Bomby (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, pitched up) Book TeamIcon.png|Book (pitched up by 3 semitones ) Bubble TeamIcon.png|Bubble (pitched up) Clock TeamIcon.png|Clock (BFDI) Cloudy TeamIcon.png|Cloudy Coiny TeamIcon.png|Coiny David TeamIcon.png|David Donut TeamIcon.png|Donut (pitched up by 7 semitones) Eraser TeamIcon.png|Eraser (pitched down by 1 semitone ) Firey TeamIcon.png|Firey Fireboxfront0009.png|Firey Speaker Box Flower TeamIcon.png|Flower (pitched up) Flowerboxfront0004.png|Flower Speaker Box (pitched up) FourIcon.png|Four (pitched up by 3.5 semitones) Fries TeamIcon.png|Fries (pitched up) GolfBall TeamIcon.png|Golf Ball (pitched up) Leafy TeamIcon.png|Leafy (pitched up) Loser TeamIcon.png|Loser Marker TeamIcon.png|Marker (BFDI) Needle TeamIcon.png|Needle (BFDI, IDFB) Pen TeamIcon.png|Pen (pitched up) Pencil TeamIcon.png|Pencil (pitched up) Puffball TeamIcon.png|Puffball (vocoded, pitched up) Puffball radio.png|Puffball Speaker Box (vocoded, pitched up) RobotFlower TeamIcon.png|Robot Flower (auto-tuned, pitched up) Ruby TeamIcon.png|Ruby (BFDI, BFDIA, pitch and formant up) Snowball TeamIcon.png|Snowball Spongy TeamIcon.png|Spongy (occasionally) TennisBall TeamIcon.png|Tennis Ball (BFDI, pitched up by 3 semitones) Tree TeamIcon.png|Tree ("Reveal Novum") Woody TeamIcon.png|Woody YellowFace TeamIcon.png|Yellow Face (pitched down) Trivia *Why We've Had to Stop Animating on YouTube is the first video where Michael reveals his face. In the video, he discusses YouTube shutting down the monetization of numerous channels, including their own, after two years of keeping it in secret. Because of this, their incomes are blocked and leave them penniless, unable to make videos. *Michael has a Nintendo Switch, and his friend code is SW-2196-6671-3613. As of now, his friend list is open for friend requests.Jacknjellify on Twitter *He is the only voice actor who voices at least one character on all eight teams of Battle for BFDI. *Out of the contestants making their competitive debut in Battle for BFDI, Michael only voices Robot Flower, Loser, and Cloudy. *Michael confirmed in one of his videos that Loser was his favorite character in BFB. **However, in his BFB 11 reaction, he states that Lollipop was his favorite character in BFB. *His username for Minecraft, Roblox, and the Nintendo Switch is Fuchsiania. *He currently voices the most characters at 28. *He bleached his hair on June 20th, 2018.Jacknjellify on Twitter: "Bleaching take 2. Did what I set out to be WITHOUT A DOUBT UNDOUBTABLY..." *His favorite animal is the otter, as mentioned in his stream where he builds an IKEA desk. *His hair is currently dyed blond. *He appears in Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide. In the intro, he is mentioned and appears in a photo with Cary. Gallery Pokey3.jpg|Michael with Kenzie Bryant. DJzeGieUIAAk4Xo.jpg|Cary (left) and his brother Michael (right) Bandicam 2018-03-24 09-42-45-923.jpg|Michael Huang (and Cary Huang) with Adam Katz. Cary and Michael in 2009.jpeg|Cary and Michael Huang in 2009 IMG_2430.PNG|Michael animating the Twinkle of Contagion. IMG_3204.PNG|Bleached Michael Screenshot_20181227-183117.jpg HuangXMas08.jpg|Cary and Michael Huang on a Christmas photo from 2008 References fr:Michael Huang Category:Voice actors Category:Creators Category:Real World Articles Category:People Category:Animators Category:Jacknjellify Category:Show Staff Category:Audio Engineers Category:Males